Riku and Kayko
by LadyKaykoChan
Summary: Okay, well what heppens when the guy she swore to protect needs her help again, but this time there 10 years older.
1. Prolond to the House

**Summary: What happens when the man she swore to protect needs her help again, but this time things are different, there not kids anymore and what he needs is serious. Can LadyKayko save her friend?**

**Prolong:  
Kayko danced with Riku, at one of the hottest dance clubs in all of Tokyo. It would appear that the two teens were a couple, but, there not. It would be against all odds. Kayko is a rich 16 year old. Riku is a 3rd class, lives in a trailer park, 17 year old boy. Yes, Kayko was a very innocent young girl until she happened to meet Riku, she was 6 then and he was 7. Right off the two were best friends, but there friendship had to be kept secret, only the people in the clubs and Kayko's friends knew. Of course Kayko's parents could never EVER know of this relationship. Even though it real wasn't a relationship… More along the lines of best friends. **

**To night Kayko wore a hott pink tank top with the words "you know you want me", and a solid white mini-skirt on, with that she wore hott pink go-go-boots. Her hair was crimped and had black strikes running thru the silver. **

**Riku on the other hand borrowed Inuyasha's – Kayko's big brother – clothing. Riku had on baggie but not to baggie pants and a button-up dark blue silk shirt. Plus Riku had his hair was pulled back into a short blond pony tail (kind of like Miroku's which in this story his big brother is).**

**All eyes at Club-Mid were on Kayko and Riku, the sexy couple that had center floor at the moment. The two had everyone's eyes. Katsumi – Kayko's best friend and twin sister – stood leaning against the inside of the bar, she had a thing for Riku… But it seemed that Kayko had him all to her self. Katsumi sometimes wondered what it would be like to have all eyes on her… Then she wondered why Kayko hated it so much, goodness Katsumi would have ate it up. Riku and Kayko finished there dance to "My Boo" and headed over to where Katsumi stood. Lately Riku and Kayko danced to earn money, along the way to the bar people were handing them tips non-stop, Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kayko's eyes – for the first time all night – check over the look of her friend. As most girls at Club-Mid would have told you Riku was one of those guys that were so hott you couldn't have unless you were a hottie like Kayko. Katsumi bowed and started laughing. "Great way to earn money, Sis", Katsumi's voice was rather rough tonight. "I'd like to see you get out there and shake that thing of yours for 3 minutes strait!" Kayko giggled. Riku's evil grin appeared, "Plus Kayko and I love to dance together, Right Milady." Kayko allowed a light brush to appear, "You know it Riku!" Katsumi grinned widely, "Goodness"; Katsumi said but then thought 'just go out with her!' Kayko's grinning face let Katsumi know what she thought; "now Kitty-Kat, you know mom and dad wouldn't go for that" After that everyone grabbed a partner and headed out on the dance floor for the song "Rich Girl". As usual Kayko was on Riku's right arm until they made there way to the floor. "Kayko", Riku's voices was husky, "let's go for a ride." Kayko blushed a reddish-pinkish color, but followed Riku outside to his bike. "Kayko, I need your help again, I didn't want to say anything before, but now I feel I have to, Naraku's back in the country, and you once swore to protect me, will you still?" Kayko stood there for a moment, held on to Riku's arm, "Babe! You know I will, does Inuyasha know?" Riku smiled and shook his head yes, he climbed on to his bike, and then Kayko jumped on be hind him, she rapped her arms around him and they were off. Kayko was worried, she had once swore to protect Riku, when they were kids, but how could she now. She knew Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would help. When Kayko and Riku had first formed there friendship it was because they both hated Naraku, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said he was a cool guy. **

**-Two Days Later- "I know it sounds really stupid!" Growled Kayko, who clearly didn't understand why Riku didn't want to do this dance off thing, really, it was a $10,000 dollar prize. Why shouldn't he want to, after all he needed the money. "Kayko not only is it stupid! Kayko it is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of!" Riku's words made Kayko wonder why her 17 year old friend didn't want her help, they stood in silence in his room for some minutes. Riku broke the silence, "What if your mom and dad were to find out huh? What would they say if they knew my place was were you always run off to at night? What would your friends at school say? Sure I know most of your friends are skaters and run with me, but there are other ones!" Riku yet again stumped Kayko. "I don't care any more about that Riku… We should have never cared!" Kayko knew there was truth in her words, but did Riku. "Why don't you care? It is after all why we have had to hide our friend ship for all these years? Am I not right?" Riku was right again. "I didn't want to be embarrassed then, but now I know you! Moreover, who you are makes you great! Any why don't I care? I mean really! You're my best friend! I choose my friends right? Yes! Not my parents, they can't make me be like them! Don't you get it! I wanna be seen with you!" Riku was shocked by what Kayko had just said. Sure, she could have any one for a best friend but instead it was him and Katsumi. "I may be your best friend but your world just ain't ready for us to be friends, or for us even to know the other even exists!" That was it Kayko wanted her way and she wanted it right then and there, so she did the one thing she never EVER did, she put her arms around Riku's neck and Kissed him on the lips. Riku gasped. Kayko had won. (A/n: insert victory dance here) "You know you need the $10,000," Kayko forcefully told him. "Yeah… I guess your right!" with that Riku picked Kayko up bridal style and carried her to her car, it was after all very late at night and he was gonna ride home with her to talk to Inuyasha. Tonight however he got to drive. Kayko was very pleased when she saw the grin he gave her. 'Hmmm…' Kayko thought, 'I'll just have to buy Riku a new car…' with that thought in her head, Kayko fell asleep. To night lucky for Riku no one but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were home in the huge Victorian Mansion Kayko lived in. Riku scooped Kayko into his arms. "Well…" Riku gulped. As he walked up the stairs to the door it bust open and a women ran out, "Kayko!" she screeched. A sigh echoed thru Riku's mind. It was only Katsumi. "Come on in Riku" with that said Katsumi lead Riku to Inuyasha's room. "Where is every hands Kayko to Sesshomaru one tonight?" Riku asked. "Oh, the evil persons called our parents, there out", informed Inuyasha. "Oh", Riku sighed. "They won't be home for a day or two" Sesshomaru grinned. "In that case I think I may have to stick around" Riku grinned. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha (A/n: there twins) understood why Riku wanted to stick around. Kayko. Katsumi knew that to, but that didn't stop her from having a crush on the 17 year old. With Riku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru in the kitchen discussing something Katsumi was taking Kayko upstairs. Katsumi set Kayko on her bed and then exited the room to take a bath, once Katsumi was gone Kayko opened her eyes, jumped out of bed, walked over to her closet, pulled off all of her clothing except her hott pink underwear, she pulled on some hoocie shorts, and tank top that said, "MY milkshake is BETTER than YOURS". She slipped on a pair of socks, and walked down stairs. "Guys." She said smiling when she saw Riku was still there. "Kayko! Your up and you still look hott…" Riku trailed off. Kayko burst into a giggle fit. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh and Sesshomaru had a mocking look on his face. After the three Sibernochy were over there, giggles Kayko jumped up into the seat next to Riku. "Your soooooooooooo funny!" she gave him a playful kiss. (Insert Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's "ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww") Kayko laughed aloud, made her way to the refrigerator, and got out old pizza, "Where is he Bitch and her boyfriend?" that was the way Kayko referred to her mother and her mothers latest husband, her mom skipped around quite allot). Riku laughed, "You got that from me!" and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru whispered, "Riku and Kayko sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, 1st comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby ca---" By that time Kayko was peeved. She through a coffee mug at both, causing Katsumi to run down stairs. "KAYKO!" Katsumi screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kayko knew that Katsumi had a huge crush on Riku, so being very agitated at her brothers she plopped down in Riku's lap, Riku shocked rapped his arms around her. "If I fill anything poke me… Your soooooooooooo dead!" suddenly the front door opened and in came…**

**Kayko: Aren't I soooooooooooo nice? I'm going to leave you a cliffy!**

**Inuyasha: No, Lil sis that wasn't nice... Why didn't Kagome and the otheres come in?**

**Kayko: There coming... Good lord.**

**Inuyasha: Who's going to come thru that door?**

**Riku: I KNOW! **

**Kayko: HUSH! lets not ruin the story!**

**Inuyasha and Riku: poutie face**

**Sesshomaru: LOL! You tell uhm Kayko!**

**Katsumi: OMG! Kayko, i'm sick of this!**

**Kayko: OF what?**

**Katsumi: You hanging all over Riku!**

**Kayko:-Sweat drops-**


	2. The Front Door and ByeBye

**Kayko and Riku, Chapter's**

**Chapter 1**

**The Front Door**

**The front door opened, causing Kayko to jump off Riku and open the secret passage way, and in came Kayko's mother and father, right as they came in Riku made his way down the passage, Kayko after him, she shut the passage right as her mom and dad came into the kitchen. "Where is Kayko?" asked Mrs. Sibernochy. "She's out", informed Katsumi. "Out? Outside? Out with whom?" Asked Mr. Sibernochy. "With Kagome and Sango" Inuyasha lied. "She left right after you guy's", Sesshomaru backed up his twin. "Why?" asked both Mr. and Mrs. Sibernochy. "Shopping! And why are you home?" asked Katsumi. "Were home because Keade called and said that a boy she had never seen pulled into the drive way in Kayko's car, picked Kayko up out of the passenger side, once it – meaning the car – had stopped. Then Katsumi ran out the front, screamed 'KAYKO', picked her up out of the boy's arms and ran inside, telling the boy to follow. The boy still has not left and Kayko's car has not been moved. And I know our grounds keeper, Keade, wouldn't lie about a thing like that, and now where is Kayko Rei Zinochy Sibernochy?" Mr. Sibernochy informed and asked. "Okay, you want the truth dad!" Kayko appeared, but Riku was nowhere in sight. "Some of the girls and me went out dancing at a night club. I got tipsy, and Kagome's friend offered to drive us home. We agreed. I fell asleep in the car, after the boy, Souta, dropped Kagome and Sango and Rin off. He carried me up to the door. Inuyasha ashamed of what the neighbors would thank, showed the boy out the back, and loaned him a map, so he could leave.", Kayko stood before her parents with a hicky on her neck and in her short shorts and tank top. "And where did you get that?" questioned her father about the hicky on her neck. "Miroku, sir. You know him." Mr. Sibernochy winced at that. Mr. Sibernochy rather hated Kayko's favorite person friend of his, when it came to Miroku any girl was good enough, even the bosses daughter. However, Miroku was the best computer tech this side of Japan, so Mr. Sibernochy kept him around. "Is this what happened?" asked Mrs. Sibernochy. "Yes Ma'am", the three other children answered. The four kids with that ran to the back of the kitchen and up the back stairs. Where on Inuyasha's bed sit Riku. As they entered Inuyasha's room, he jumped. "Riku!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Damn!" Kayko mumbled. "Riku, were ALL going to your place, Kay?" Katsumi questioned. Riku didn't care, so they jumped to tie a bunch of bed sheets together. As they finished they tossed it out the window, and each one climbed down it. They darted for the front of the house. Riku jumped from bush to bush. As they came around front all five piled into Kayko's mustang GT. As Kayko started the engine, Mr. and Mrs. Sibernochy ran out the front door screaming for Kayko and the others to stop. Too late. Kayko took off fast, and squealed the tire, leaving marks on the pavement. 0 to 60 in less than 6 seconds! New record. Kayko and the others pulled into Riku's trailer park, Kayko headed strait for Riku's trailer. Riku's mom, Sasami, Was on the front porch. (Kayko's car is like General Lee, and just so, you know the doors do not open) Kayko maneuvered out of her car then Inuyasha come and then Sesshomaru. Riku came out the passenger side, Katsumi right after him. "You brought guest?" Sasami asked. "Kayko!" Sasami screeched hugging the girl in front of her. "Sasa… I can't breath!" Kayko coughed. "Oh", Sasami let go quickly and smiled to the others. "Sasa. Sesshomaru a.k.a fluffy, Fluffy, Sasa" Kayko grinned. "Momma, Katsumi, Katsumi, Momma" Riku ended. "Well, you all look like Inuyasha and Kayko so I'm guessing you are there brother and sister. So, Katsumi you are Kayko's twin. Right? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, your twins as well? Am I right?" asked Sasami. The four shook there heads yes. Kayko smiled and opened the front door to the house. They entered, and the two new comers officially understood why Kayko and Inuyasha enjoyed being there. It was so… Homey and humble, like there house had once been. See the Mr. Sibernochy around now is there step-dad, but no one really talks about it. There dad had died in a car reck 6 years ago. Then there mom met Mike. Mike was a horrible man. In all truth, he had just married Mrs. Sibernochy for her money. Kayko, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Katsumi all knew that and by now so did there mother. As Kayko walked toward the kitchen, she noticed that Kiki, Riku's kid sister, was washing dishes. Kayko decided to help Kiki with the dishes. "Hey! Kayko! You're here" (insert over exited 14 year old and a wet sloppy dishwater hug) squealed Kiki. "Yes and I'm soaked, but that's okay." Kagome, Riku's other sister who in this story is 16, laughed. "Yasha boy is back too!" Kagome jumped up and hugged Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Kagome went to go watch TV. In the living room, that was small. Miroku who was 18 walked out of his bedroom to see what all the commotion about seeing Kayko he understood what it was. "What's up my buddies!" asked Miroku. "You live here to?" exclaimed Katsumi who was trying to take it all in. "Yes, him and me, KAYKO!" screamed Souta the youngest of the group this year he was 13. "Hey, baby!" Kayko giggled hugging Souta and them Miroku. "Kayko your wet now I'm wet," Miroku stated, "Me too", chimed Souta. "BE QUIET", Sasami nearly yelled, "Ayame is asleep." Kayko looked at the clock 10:55, "Wow... We should 2. We have to practice our dance tomarrow." Kayko declared. "Why prefect it... You dance in night clubs...", Inuyasha growled, "Not like your going to be in that STUPID dance off." Riku growled. "Told you it was STUPID!" Kayko only grinned. "Sasami don't you think your son and i can earn aleast 5,000 dollars dancing in 3 weeks if we dance right?" Sasami grinned. "Yes I do!" A sleepy Ayame ran to Kayko and jumped into her arms. "Sleep with me tonight... KayKay?" Ayame was so cute. "Yeah" **

**End of Chapter!**

**Haha!**

**Okay just so you know this is the order of Riku's family.**

**Sasami is Riku's mother.**

**Miroku is Riku's older brother, age 18.**

**Up next is Riku, age 17.**

******Then comes Kagome, age 16.**

**Next is Kiki, age 14.**

**Then we have Souta, age 13.**

**Last but not least is Ayame, age 9, this chapter she is sleeping. **


	3. Good Morning

**Chapter 2**

**Riku and Kayko**

**Good morning.**

**That night all the teens slept were ever they could. Kayko shared a bed with Riku. Inuyasha shared a bed with Kagome. Katsumi shared a room with Kiki and Ayame. Sesshomaru shared a room with Miroku. Sasami peeked in on Kayko and Riku only to find them cuddled up to gether, Kayko in his sweater and Riku's arms around Kayko's waist. Sasami grinned, shut the door, and made her way to Kagomes room. There she found Kagome asleep inInuyasha's arms. All cuddled up. She smiled closed the door and went to check on Katsumi. But instead of finding Katsumi with the girls she found Katsumi cuddled up to Souta. Miroku was asleep in his bottom bunk and Sesshomaru on the top bunk. With a smile and a sigh she (Sasami) turned and left the room. She headed back to her bed room, the clock read 8:02 a.m. 'Wow', she thought. 'that only took two minutes' she smiled to her self and chuckled a little. She walked over to the stereo Kayko and Inuyasha had gotten her for her birthday. (no one needs to know her age) She grabbed the Green-Day CD Kayko had lent Miroku set it in the CD player part, pushed play. The volume was on 2. She grabed her ear plugs.'hehe', she thought. She put her ear plugs in. She then turned back to the CD player. Shepushed the volume all the way up to 25."AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", was heard thru-out the house. Sasami turned the stereo down to 10, opened the door gave a innocent smile at the10 distressed kids that stood infront of her, "Volume was way up" be fore she knew what hit her all the girls including Katsumi attacked Sasami screaming. "wow", Inuyasha yawned. I didn't know everyone needed that much sleep. "AHHHH!"Inuyasha was suddenly attacked by Kagome and Ayame.Out of no where kiki amnd Katsumi attacked Sesshomaru and Mitoku. Kayko and Sasami turned on Riku. Lets just say the boys got the shit beat out of them. The girls stood, regained composure and went ang got dressed. Kayko and Katsumiworesome of Kagomes clothing. Inuaysha and Sesshomaru made Miroku fork over clothing, and then the boys all made there way to the kitchen.20 to 30 minutes later there was a lound knock on the door. Kayko, Katsumi, Inuyasha, andSesshomaru ran to the back of the house. Kagome stood to answere the door, she walked over to the door opened it and was attacked by Sango. Sango and her family lived in the trailer park too. They were also friends of Kayko's. "Isn't that Kayko's Mustang in the drive way", asked Sango. Years ago Sango's parents had died, since then she was the soul supporter of her family. "Yeah" Sasami replied. "KAYKO OUT HERE NOW! INUYASHA FLUFFLY YOU 2! KITTY YOU AS WELL!" scremed Rin. Tsubake, Shippo, Kohaku and Shiro entered. "Hey guys!" Kayko squealed and huggled them all. Then all of the crazy teens sit down on the living room floor to watch HellBoy.**

* * *

**Kayko: Okay, just so you peeps no:**

**Sango is a Hiromo. Kay? She is 18.**

**Rin and Tsubake are her sisters, there both 17.**

**Then there is Shippo, she is 16.**

**Kohaku is 15. So is Shiro his twin. **

* * *

**Couples:**

**Kayko and Riku.**

**Kagome and Inuaysha.**

**Miroku and Sango.**

**Katsumi and Shiro.**

**Sesshomaru and Rin.**

**Shippo and Souta. **

**Thats all the couples i have right now. In the next 2 or 3 chapters in comes the Tashi family and the Seniie family.**


End file.
